The Lord Marshall's New Pet
by FelixRaine
Summary: Vaako finds himself craving not only the new Lord Marshalls approval but also his attention, so he decides to MAKE him notice. Luckily, Riddicks more than happy to play Vaako's little game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

**Summary: Vaako finds himself craving not only the new Lord Marshalls approval but also his attention, so he decides to MAKE him notice. Luckily, Riddicks more than happy to play Vaako's little game.**

**I'm not really a writer, and this is my first story so, sorry if it sucks. I tried to make sure there are no spelling or grammatical errors so if there are, apparently they were meant to be!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters from Riddick, only my story. Furthermore, this story is rated R for a reason. There is strong language and maleXmale scenes in later chapters so if that's not your cup of tea you're gonna wanna hit the back button.**

Riddick

The weeks after Kyras death had been difficult. Not only had I lost lost the only person I'd really ever cared about, but I'd also been dealing with all the Lord Marshall duties and ceremony bullshit that came with the title.

For a while I'd considered jumping ship and letting them duke it out for top position. In the end, though, I decided to stay and take the position as Lord Marshal. I owed Kyra that much. So, after taking care of the funeral I'd begun the long and arduous process of learning how to walk, talk, and act like a Necromonger. Granted, I'd dismissed probably half of their customs and made some major changes, but I figured I should at least learn how things were done before I told them it wasn't happening.

Vaako

The last few weeks had been irritating as hell. Our new Lord Marshal had, despite our history, decided to keep me on as First, and while I was pleased about that, it meant the unfortunate task of preparing him as lord Marshal fell to me. On top of that my bitch of a wife had shown her true colors and any love I might still have had for her had gone out the window along with her constant wining about my failure to kill our old Lord Marshall. Short of killing her, though, I was stuck with her because divorce wasn't part of the Necromonger way and that was a bleak future I was NOT excited about.

Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't all bad. Riddick was actually a pretty fast learner, and when he wasn't playing my nerves to entertain himself, we actually got along pretty decently. In fact, I found myself preferring his company over anyone else's more and more as the days progressed. He was a strong, confident leader that actually had the welfare of his people as one of his top priorities, despite their feelings about him, and that was something I truly liked about him.

Those feelings, or rather the negative public opinion of him, was the problem I was heading to the council room to address right now. While no one was openly rebelling against his rule, many of his subjects felt the Lord Marshall had gone too far in his changes and dismissal of the Necromonger way. Not to mention the slightly lessened population of citizens due to a nasty habit his Hell Hounds had of snacking on people if they got too close.

Shaking my head at the thought I took the final few steps into the council room and was greeted with some of the other commanders, the head purifier, and our Lord. Thankfully, his hounds were not around, as I had recently convinced him to keep them in his chambers so we wouldn't be dealing with any more mangled bodies, and would therefore not have to worry about the lack of focus they seemed to cause in people.

As I took my seat next to Riddick I couldn't help but notice he looked more feral than normal today which didn't bode well. Mentally preparing myself to be the wall between him and the others, I straightened up, offering an obligatory "hello, my Lord" before turning to face the commander coming through the door. With him in his seat it was time to begin.

**Sorry this was kind of a boring and extremely short chapter, but I'm trying to get things set up so I can start creating the dynamic between Vaako and Riddick. Eventually this is going to turn into a battle of wits and sexual deviancy to see who breaks first, but for now, not so much.**

**Please message me personally or leave a review if you guys have any ideas for some of the following chapters or any advice in general. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'd like to welcome new viewers and thank those of you who came back! I would especially like to thank Kris and FanFiction Loverfor being my first reviewers :D**

**I've got ideas for the next few chapters so hopefully they should be up soon. However, I need help! I'm stuck as far as where to take it after that and would love suggestions…(cough cough, nudge nudge)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Riddick

I was pissed. I'd been woken up early to the sound of someone banging on my door. Crawling out of bed I was greeted by a lesser purifier shifting from foot to foot. Staring at the floor, he squeaked out something about the head purifier, but for the life of me I couldn't understand the mumbling idiot. I stared at him waiting for him to grow a set and look at me until finally getting bored and snapping at him to do just that. Once I had eye contact, well, more or less, I asked him what he'd said, my countenance growing darker as his message finally got through.

"My Lord, the, uh, the head purifier has asked for a p-private meeting in the purification chamber to discuss our, uh, position…" he'd nearly whispered, before looking back at the floor

Growling at him I dismissed him by slamming my door in his face, then walking through the more public area of my "chambers", as everyone insisted on calling them, and into my bedroom. That shit of a man had done this three times since I'd become Lord Marshal as well as bringing it up in nearly every meeting. Apparently he was too damn dense to understand the word "no". This time, though, I'd make sure he got it into his fragile little skull that the only purifications would come from willing subjects. And if he insisted on bringing it up again, I'd make sure he didn't have a skull for the information to be in. I'd also be making sure he understood to never wake me up early again before we got to the general meeting planned for eleven.

Dressed in my standard attire: cargos, a black wife beater, and THE dagger (this outfit being one of my changes), I said my goodbye to the hounds and headed for the purification hall. I should probably find Vaako and bring him with me, but he was probably busy dealing with his wife or, if he was lucky, his duties as First commander. The man had been invaluable in learning about everything involved with being Lord Marshal, was an excellent commander, and one of the smartest people I know. Unfortunately he'd been leading with his other head when he'd married that bitch, and now he was paying the price.

Not sure whether to laugh or grimace at the man's situation, I made my way around the corner and into the hall leading to the purification chamber. Despite having lived on the ship for nearly a month this place still disgusted me, and was one of places I tried to avoid at all costs. Heading through the doors I nearly ran into the guy who'd woken me up. He bowed, apologizing fervently before sidestepping me and bolting out the doors as i watched him go. Looking back at the man who I very much wanted to destroy right now, I stepped towards him, not giving him a chance to speak.

"Kyran, what the fuck is the meaning of this? I've told you exactly where I stand on purification, so what gives you the right to question your Lord?" I asked, giving him the look that I'd perfected over the years that would scare over half the universe shitless.

Backing up slightly he stuttered out excuses and assurances that he was doing no such thing.

"I simply thought that, given the current situation with unrest among your subjects, it might be wise to reconsider and thought you should know before the meeting so you could think about it!" he said trying to sound and look sincere.

Curling my lip up at him I stepped forward again, making sure he noticed my hand had drifted towards the dagger I kept strapped to my thigh.

"Purification is a choice, and will stay that way as long as I'm servin' as your Lord Marshal. And if you ever call me out like this again, I will make sure a purifier who understands that takes your place."

With that, I turned on my heel and stalked out, leaving a sputtering purifier behind.

-break-

I spent the rest of the time before the meeting glowering and snapping at people as I wandered about the ship. Just before eleven I headed for the council room, my mood made worse by the thought of the next few hours.

I sat in my chair at the head of the table, propping my feet up and waited for everybody to show up. A few minutes later Vaako came through the door, looking tired, but strong. He always looked strong. Recently that had been made more obvious because he'd started strutting around like a peacock, now that I was actually putting him to use. Zhylaw had been a fucker for many reasons, but not realizing just how capable Vaako was made him a dumb ass on top of that. Watching him as he walked around the room I almost smirked at myself when I saw him stiffen before taking his seat next to me, muttering a quick "hello, my Lord".

Poor guy. I admit he's useful, and he's good at what he does, but much of his worth was due to the fact that he was one of the few people that made life interesting around here because he was so damn easy to rile up. The man hadn't really had a break after I realized just HOW easy and fun it was.

Unfortunately any happy memories were cut short when Scales came in and closed the door behind him, before taking his seat. We were in for a long few hours and fuck me if I wasn't already bored as hell.

-break-

About an hour later I was in nearly the same position as when we started, except now I was playing with my dagger, trying to keep myself entertained as my anger had faded quickly to boredom.

"You've gone too far, my Lord! We have accepted so many of your changes, but to publicly declare you will not go to the Underverse, or even receive the mark… you can only be Lord Marshal in name. If you would just-"

"Enough!" Vaako roared, jumping from his chair.

"YOU are the one who's gone too far, Kyran, and if I ever hear you speaking to our Lord like that again I will wear your teeth as a trophy and place your head as a keepsake on my wall."

Sitting up, I smirked at the man who'd also jumped to his feet, turning three different shades of red before looking at my First. Straining against the table separating him from the purifier, Vaako was nearly snarling at the man who'd just questioned me for the second time during this meeting. I had so hoped he'd bring up purification in general so I could slide my blade into his sweet spot, but he'd been smart enough to avoid the subject. However, it seemed I might not have to wait for the topic to come up after all, since Vaako seemed as eager to kill him as me.

"In fact," he continued, "it seems to me all our problems lie with you. You have questioned every decision our Lord has made and it hasn't gone unnoticed. Perhaps I should kill you anyway, so people can see the price for being disloyal. This man is more of a Necromonger than you will ever be, because he, at least, is loyal to his people! Obedience without question. Loyalty until Underverse come. That is the Necromonger way!"

The room was silent for a minute, some of the commanders nodding their heads, before Vaako regained his composure standing back slightly.

I settled in my chair again, looking at him for a moment longer before offering, "Well said, Vaako."

He turned to look at me, obviously suprised, and met my eye for just a minute before quickly looking away. Studying him, I noticed what almost looked like a blush spreading up his neck. _Interesting…_

-break-

Vaako

I was going to kill that purifier, maybe not now, but he would be dead before long. Glaring at him, I stood back from the table trying to calm myself down a little before things got bloody.

Riddick's voice to my left rumbled out, but it took me a second to grasp what he'd said. Once I had, though, I looked over at him incredulously, searching those silver eyes to see if he was teasing me. He wasn't. In fact, the way he was looking at me… I turned my head, not able to stand being under that gaze.

He'd praised me, in front of everyone! In the month I'd known him, not once had I seen him do that, or even come close for that matter. And now I was turning red in front of everybody. Obviously it was my body catching up to the anger I'd felt earlier. That had to be it, I mean, it's not like I would care that I'd made him happy…right?

Trying to shift the focus back to the matter at hand, and hopefully drawing attention away from myself in the process, I cleared my throat looking at the other commanders before stating, "There have been large changes, yes, but much of the fundamentals of Necroism haven't changed. He has done nothing to threaten our way of life. We land on Xynon 2 in four days. The men will be able to work off steam, new recruits will be coming in, and we gain more people who know nothing of the changes our Lord has made. This problem is something that will resolve its self, so unless you have other problems you want to address I think we're done here."

I risked a quick glance at Riddick, noting he was still staring at me, before looking back at the others trying to keep calm. I was so intent on trying to appear normal I flinched slightly when the Lord Marshal stood up suddenly before heading for the door.

"My Lord?" Scales questioned, making a move to follow him.

"You heard him, we're done. Vaako, come with me." Riddick said, exiting the council room.

I gathered my stuff walking quickly to catch up with him, leaving the others in various states of action, catching up to what had just happened.

I followed behind him for about five minutes, hoping he'd explain what was happening. The man was sporadic at best, and while I could usually mostly keep up with his train of thought, right now I was just lost. I cleared my throat hoping to spur his attention and a possible explanation.

He stopped suddenly, turning to stare at me again. I did my best to hold his gaze but those damn eyes were more than I could take. I cleared my throat again shifting my gaze slightly lower; ending up looking at his mouth which I noticed was quirked into his signature smirk.

"Something wrong, Vaako? You seem nervous." He said, his smirk growing slightly.

So he'd noticed… well of course he did. The man didn't miss a thing. I used to be like that, lately though, I'd been distracted; by him. Everything was different now and it was this man's fault, and honestly, he didn't really seem to care.

Steeling myself, I once again looked into those unnerving eyes and shook my head.

"No my Lord, nothing. Although, the way you handled the end of that meeting was not your brightest idea."

"You were the one who ended it."

"I suggested an ending, but it's not my place to actually call an end to the meeting. You should have done that, then dismissed them."

All I got in response was an "mmm" and more staring.

"Is there something you needed from me, my Lord?"

"No, that's all."

"Then I'll take my leave." I said, bowing before turning on my heel. I could still feel him watching me and had to use all my training as a warrior not to sprint down the hallway.

-break-

Later, while attending to some of my other duties, I couldn't help but think about the Lord Marshals comment in the council room. While I'd never admit it to anyone, hearing those words from him had made me extremely proud and, perhaps, even a little happy. With a renewed vigor, I dove into the rest of the day, determined to impress him again.

**So, sorry the ending was kind of abrupt but at least it was a longer chapter this time. I'm having trouble keeping them in character, especially Vaako since we actually didn't get to know him that well in the movies. If you think I'm straying too far from their characters, please tell me, cause I'm not sure!**

**Once again, I would appreciate any suggestions and comments anyone has. Thanks for reading everybody! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up, but I was having a little bit of a writers block problem. Anyway, I got passed it so, here's the chapter!**

Vaako

Life is funny sometimes. Being in space, the concept of time is greatly skewed. Obviously, there are clocks, but without day and night, it can be disorienting. Your body, though, knows that time is passing and, in turn, tells your brain.

Unfortunately, my body was so far beyond the point of exhaustion it had stopped sending signals and instead was just refusing to cooperate. It was understandable, I suppose, seeing as how I'd been up for nearly seventy two hours, but was none the less frustrating. Swaying slightly as I walked back to the table, I sat and looked at the reason for my lack of sleep...

_After Riddick had killed Lord Marshal Zylah and I learned I wasn't going to be killed for my attempted assassination, I had begun a project as a way to thank Riddick. Trying to recover what little information we had in our archives and collecting data from our targeted planets, I'd begun amassing a database about Furya and its people. Unfortunately, due to Lord Marshal Zylah's systematic destruction of Furya and its inhabitants, I was coming up with very little.__Then, about a week ago, we'd landed on a planet where the majority of the inhabitants had dedicated their lives to the collection and preservation of knowledge. While we had only converted a few of the people, I'd searched their archives for information on Furya and hit the mother load: hundreds of entries about Furya that dated back as far as four hundred years. With that information transferred to data pads I'd sent to the archives, I'd made my way back to the ship, trying not to smile like an idiot.__Since then, I'd been slowly wading through those entries, but hadn't made any real progress. The problem was that, while some entries actually held important information, they were mixed in with one's about the year's crop harvests, shipping manifests and similarly unhelpful items. And while I'd become more adept at distinguishing whether an entry was going to be helpful before having to read all the way through, the last two days had been a nightmare. Still, I had to keep trying because I knew this was important and something that he would really like and now more than ever, that is something I wanted. It would all be worth it in the end…_

Repeating that thought to myself, I looked away from the data pad I'd been amassing the information on and back to the one I'd brought over. It contained entries from a trader and, while I'd dismissed it and moved on at first, I'd found an entry later that quoted the captain talking about important information. I brought up the screen and started scrolling through the information before finding something promising.

"…_having heard the rumors about Furya, I'd decided to make a run, seeing as how a planet that specialized in rare gems was nearby, and wouldn't take me too far off my routes. What I found though, was-_

The incredibly loud beeping coming from my communicator startled me so bad I nearly threw the data pad. Looking at the small holographic screen that came up I turned the sound off before pressing another button for information as to the alarm. Sprinting from my seat I told the archives keeper to set the things aside before running down the halls. Slowing as I noticed the stares I was getting, I instead opted for a quick walk trying not to let on how upset I was. I couldn't believe I had forgotten my sparring session with the Lord Marshal!

I have not, since becoming even a lowly commander, once been late and here I was late for a meeting with the highest ranking Necromonger and the man I had so been trying to impress. I picked up the pace again, opting for a light jog and while cursing the Basilica for being so damn large. After a few more minutes I managed to make it to the training and sparring fields. Taking a quick left I entered the changing room shucking gear as I went. As I arrived at the place I usually met Riddick, I noticed he was already there and in the middle of changing as well.

"Why commander, Vaako, it's so unlike you to be late. Of course, I can't blame you for being scared about getting your ass kicked, AGAIN." He said with almost a feral tone to his quality and that damn smirk on his devilishly hands- NO! Just focus on changing.

His delight about this whole situation was one of the reasons we'd started doing this. We were both excellent fighters, and, as I later found out, both loved the thrill that came with it. Too tired and confused to think of an appropriate comeback all I had to offer was a simple "sorry m'Lord" before turning back to the locker and shoving a knee brace in.

Riddick

I looked back at Vaako, actually looking this time, and tried to figure out what was wrong. I'd noticed he looked a little pale, but so did every other Necromonger. Now that I was really looking though, he not only looked pale but almost sunken in. He was hunched over, moving slowly, and overall looked unhealthy. Even so, I couldn't help a small growl as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a well-toned and well-muscled body. He looked over at me worriedly, probably mistaking my growl as some sort of dissatisfaction. Though I'd managed to quickly reign in my animal, I couldn't help the tightening in my pants as he blushed and turned away from me after realizing it was something else entirely.

I wasn't surprised he could see the hunger in my eyes; I was actually more astounded he'd missed it up to this point. Ever since our first sparring session the respect I'd had for the commander had turned to something more and it was a testament to my will I didn't follow my hell hounds examples and just attack what I wanted.

Turning around so as not to tempt myself further, I put my shirt, dagger, and other various shivs I had hidden on myself into the locker and shut it. I muttered something about seeing him in the ring and headed out, trying to calm myself down before the match got me worked up again.

A few minutes later Vaako came out in all his shirtless glory, walking slowly towards me. This time I managed to keep the growl low enough he didn't hear it and straightened up on my side of the ring. Once again I noticed how pale he looked and, now that he was moving, noticed he also seemed a little unsteady on his feet. Stopping on the other side of the ring he looked at me, trying to smirk, but it fell flat.

Shifting into a more ready stance, he centered himself and waited for me to start the fight. I moved forward, feinting to one side then the other but he just stood there, watching me hazily. Hoping the problem wasn't something serious I called a stop before moving towards him, noticing he'd slumped the moment I'd straightened from my fighting stance.

"What's wrong, Vaako?"

"Nothin's wrong. Let's just get started."

"You can barely stand up and you want to fight? You can't even hold your own on a good day." I'd hoped the last part would get a reaction from him but he just stood, or rather, swayed there, looking at the people facing off in some of the nearby fields.

"look, I'm fine. Really, it's no big deal. Let's just-"

"What's not a big deal?"

Cringing slightly at his mistake he once again looked around the field before looking at his feet, making excuses. Quickly getting fed up with his lack of response I grabbed him by the arm and led him around the field, through the dressing room and down the hall, holding onto him easily despite his fumbling attempts to free himself. Hoping a more private setting would lead to a better answer I eventually pulled him into my quarters, putting a lock order on the door then turned around and looked at him before brushing past him and heading to my room.

Vaako

Knowing I now wouldn't be able to get out without cutting off the man's hand (almost something I was willing to do if it meant avoiding this) I eventually followed him into his room. I found him kneeling on the floor near the bed, scratching two very contented hell hounds. As soon as they noticed me though, they both trotted past their beloved master, slinking towards me with a slight snarl. I'd learned from watching them with others that it was best to hold your ground and therefore stayed in the doorway, trying not to look frightened by the beasts.

From my peripheral vision I noticed Riddick straightening up, doing nothing to stop their advance, and instead looking curious as to what would happen. Once again focusing my full attention on the hell hounds I held still as they circled me, sniffing at my legs and hands. I couldn't help feeling even more vulnerable due to the fact that I wasn't even wearing a shirt, let alone my ever present armor. After a minute the smaller one (who I'd learned was female) sat near me, while the larger one (her mate) headed back to Riddick and his scratching.

With an almost smile at the larger hell hound, Riddick looked over at me and the female who was now snuffling my hand.

"She likes you."

I smiled hesitantly down at her before slowly moving my hand around the back of her head and scratching. rumbling contentedly she pushed not only against my hand but into me as well, nearly nocking me over in the process.

Grabbing onto the edge of the doorframe with my other hand so I could stay standing, I looked back up at Riddick for guidance as to what to do now.

"Her name is Shakarri; and this is Beiste." He said, indicating the hound next to him. "I've never seen her take to someone like that…" Shifting his eyes from Shakarri he settled them firmly on me, studying my face intensely. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on my scratching. After a few more seconds of excruciating silence he stepped forward leaving Beiste behind. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you before, it's nothing. I'm just trying to get everything ready for the invasion."

"Bullshit." At this point he was nearly on top of me. Nudging Shakarri aside he put his hands on either side of the doorframe, his right hand just barely touching mine. "Don't lie to me Vaako." He whispered, his face an inch from mine.

I knew at this point I was bright red, but I didn't care. I was so focused on those lips and those liquid silver eyes that it took me a moment to even realize he'd spoken. Stubbornly optimistic I would be able to get out of this without saying anything I continued my silence, once again closing my eyes so i could focus on breathing. The effort it took to open them again when he demanded I look at him was astronomical. I really was extremely tired. The heat radiating off of Riddicks body was a tantalizing promise of relaxation and it was one I sorely wanted to give in to.

When he continued not to get an answer he stepped back a little before turning around. He ground out a low, rough "Sit; and start talking" indicating towards the bed before walking farther into the room. With no willpower left to defy him, I slowly walked over to the bed, perching on the edge. I had barely sat down before the hounds were on top of me, jumping around excitedly. Trying to extricate myself from the chaos I scooted farther back ending up near the middle of the bed. With one final tackle they had me on my back and within seconds had lied down on either side of me.

Chuckling, Riddick leaned back against his dresser waiting till they had truly settled in. Once he was sure they were comfortable he once again focused on me, waiting. Heaving a sigh I started scratching Shakarri's head again before hesitantly beginning.

"I can't… I can't tell you everything, but… I have this project I'm working on. I can't tell you what it is, and I can't tell you why I, uh, can't tell you."

Narrowing his eyes at me he offers a grunt then turns and starts rummaging through his drawers. "So what does this project have to do with you being half dead?"

"Well, I got really caught up in it the past few days and haven't been sleeping a whole lot because of it." I said, rolling over and really focusing on scratching so as not to stare at the man changing next to me.

"You look like you haven't slept at all"

"… That's probably because I haven't. I, uh- the project isn't the only problem."

"So what else?" he asked, slipping on a wife beater.

"It's nothing, really. I mean, comparatively-" I stopped because I could literally feel the glare he was giving me. Sighing again I started back up, with the truth. "It's my wife. Every time I was thinking about heading back to go to sleep I'd think about her being there and, somehow, I felt not sleeping was the better option. I haven't even eaten today because I didn't want to see her at breakfast"

"That's it?"

Cringing slightly at the disbelief in his tone, I nodded my head, unable to speak. This is why I didn't want to tell him. I knew he would think I was stupid, I knew he'd laugh at me, and, worst of all, I knew he'd be disappointed that his First was scared because of his wife. crumpling in on myself, I shut my eyes tightly, trying to keep tears- tears! I was a hardened warrior crying because of this, stupid, stupid thing- from my eyes, and hugged Shakarri. I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried, and I was so upset and surprised at myself because of it that it made me want to cry even more. What was truly surprising though, was the comment Riddick made.

"You're always welcome here. I get why you don't want to go back there, I wouldn't want to either. So if you're ever in need of a place to stay, come here.

Literally gasping I wrenched around, upsetting Bieste, who'd snuggled up against my back, and stared agape at him. In a million years I'd never expect a comment like that from Big Bad Riddick, but here he was, staring back at me being totally serious. Blinking back tears for an entirely different reason I thanked him and turned back around, snuggling up to Shakarri to try and hide the moisture in my eyes.

I was so happy I didn't even notice that he'd never responded and that I'd started drifting off until Riddick woke me telling me to rest here while he went and got us some food. Nodding my head I sank into the mattress and fell asleep, happy for the first time in a long time.

**So, starting to build the tension- and then sweet out of character comment from Riddick! I know it's probably not something he would say, but it's important for later!**

**I already have most of the next chapter planned and hope to have it up before Monday. Unfortunately it might be a little while before I can get chapter five up because I start college and it's going to get a little hectic.**

**I'd like to thank FanFiction Lover for their suggestions(Loved 'em!) and thank SpasticPinkSkittle and The Mistress of Nature for their reviews! I really do appreciate them and would love more!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good night :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Please don't hate me for making you wait this long for the chapter. I forgot my mom had an event last Saturday for her event/party planning business which meant I was basically working from 5 Friday night to 11 Saturday night and therefore didn't have time to write. College has also been hectic so, anyway, it's taken a while to find time to write.**

**I've decided to try out an interesting idea SpasticPinkSkittle had and am going to include some of Riddick's animal (in italics) so let me know if you guys love or hate it. Here we go…**

Riddick

Walking towards the mess hall, I contacted Scales and told him to meet me there. After a short discussion, we'd decided who would be taking care of Vaako's duties for the rest of the day, as I "currently had him busy doing other things and he was not to be disturbed". With that taken care of I grabbed him a plate of food, liking the idea of maybe feeding the poor weakened man and, with a new urgency to my stride, I headed back to my quarters.

Once inside I turned the corner into my room and found Vaako fast asleep, curled up between Beiste and Shakarri; Beiste opening his eyes to look at me but otherwise unconcerned by my return. Setting the food down on the dresser I watched him for minute, appreciating the view of a shirtless Vaako. Really appreciating it.

_...Take him! He's in our bed; that means he's ours. Claim him NOW._

Almost as if the hounds had heard my animal they shifted, Beiste laying his large head on Vaako's hip, Shakarri nuzzling into his neck.

This would all be so much simpler if his wife was out of the way. Despite the situation he was now living in, Vaako was still loyal to her, and though I could make him, he wouldn't truly want what I was offering while he was married to her. Of course, I could kill her and claim Vaako using the simplest and truest of Necromonger laws, but I doubt he'd approve of his Lord Marshal killing subjects for no reason, and that might make him pull away as well. No, there had to be a reason I gutted the bitch… Maybe if she-

I lost my train of thought as Vaako shifted slightly due to the new positioning of the hounds, his pants settling lower as he rolled onto his back. It's like he was purposefully tempting me!

_That could be ours. All you have to do is claim him!_

Growling both at my inner animal and the tantalizing allure of Vaako's hem line, I turned quickly and walked towards the door, leaving before I gave in to my animals' demands. Trying to ignore my now aching problem I imagined various graphic ways of destroying Dame Vaako while waiting for the door to open. Pausing for a brief second I heard the whisper of sheets as Vaako once again shifted on MY BED. Rushing out the door I continued my gruesome fantasies, hoping to outlast what promised to be a Very. Long. Night.

Vaako

I woke up warm, content, and fully rested. I rolled over, burying my face in the pillow, not yet willing to open my eyes and get up. I noticed a smell that wasn't entirely familiar, but that I really liked. Inhaling deeply I drank in the almost musk that was attached to the pillow, sighing contentedly as I sank further into the mattress. I stayed that way for a few more seconds before bolting upright. I was in Riddick's bed and that was HIS wonderful, enticing smell! The events of the day before came rushing back to me and I buried my head in my hands, groaning to myself after realizing I'd fallen asleep in the Lord Marshals bed. Speaking of… where was Riddick?

I slowly raised my head, trying to see someone through the darkness, but all I found was the hounds' shining eyes, which looked thoroughly irritated at having been so rudely awoken. I scooted to the end of the bed, trying to ignore the effect Riddick's lingering smell was having on me, and planted my feet on the floor. Standing up slowly, I waited a moment, listening for signs of life before calling for the lights and heading into the other room to locate Riddick.

Finding no one else around I headed back to the bedroom, making my way for the bathroom I knew was on the other side. I stopped as I was passing the dresser turning to the plate of food sitting there. After a seconds though, I stuck my finger into the rehydrated potatoes to check the temperature, finding them cold – must have been at least an hour, then. Turning back to the bathroom I headed inside and turned on the faucet, checking my reflection in the mirror and noticing I looked better than I had in a while. The bags that had been under my eyes for months were nearly gone and the almost sallow look I'd had the past few days was gone as well. Smiling a little, I splashed some water on my face, before toweling off and heading back into the bedroom. I glanced at the hounds, who'd resituated themselves so they were lying against one another, before looking around the room for a clock. I walked over to the one sitting on the nightstand and checked the time

**1:38 AM**

Shit. I'd slept for almost eleven hours. No wonder I felt so good. Heading back over to the tray of food, I snagged an apple, ignoring my stomachs request for something more substantial, and started eating. The best course of action right now would be to find Riddick, apologize fervently, then head back to my quarters and try to forget this whole mess. The thing is, I didn't want to.

While I was sorry I'd denied my Lord Marshal his bed, apparently even driven him out of his room, I was actually kind of happy with the turn events had taken. And as much as I wished I could, I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted to be here, only wishing Riddick was as well. But, I reminded myself, this couldn't go anywhere.

Forcing these feelings on anyone, let alone the Lord Marshal wasn't the honorable thing to do, not to mention I owed fidelity to my wife, despite how much I hated her. Collapsing onto the nearby couch I sighed heavily, trying to resign myself to the fact that this thing, whatever it was, would remain one sided – it had to.

Of course, that's when Riddick decided to show his beautiful face - I mean handsome - I mean… Oh fuck, I don't know what I mean. Trying to pull my brain into a somewhat ON position I stood up, bowing slightly as he caught sight of me.

"My Lord." I murmured, doing my best not to be drawn in by those glorious eyes.

"Vaako. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I was waiting for you so I could apologize. I shouldn't have fallen asleep, much less on your bed and I'm truly sorry for doing so." I hedged, once again bowing. I tried to keep my gaze steady, focusing on the partial truth in my apology in hopes of masking my feelings about it all.

"I told ya you could stay if you wanted." He said, studying me. He knew I wasn't telling him everything. That's the only reason he would be looking at me like that, right?!

Trying not to panic my mouth started working, but without the help of my brain all I could get out was a less than convincing "Uh, well, yes, but… um-"

"You're babbling." He was walking towards me now, his eyes narrowed. I tried to back up, but was brought up short as my knees hit the couch I had previously been sitting on.

"I-I guess I'm still a little groggy." I offered, hoping he'd take the lie; but I couldn't look at him anymore, and I knew that was bad. I don't know why he did this to me. Even Lord Zhylaw, with all of his abilities and strength and power, couldn't do this to me. But Riddick steps in the room and suddenly I'm stuttering like a dumb ass who's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar!

"What is it, Vaako?" he said, stopping about a foot away, directing his signature smirk at me. His eyes though… they were more than serious and, despite the coolness of the liquid silver, the way he was looking at me made me feel like I'd been set on fire.

Shifting his eyes lower, he followed a drop of sweat that head beaded up on my neck as it slowly worked its way towards my pants. Trying – unsuccessfully I might add – not to squirm under his gaze I cleared my throat in an attempt to mask a small moan. He can't know! No matter what happens, no matter what those fuckin' eyes do to me, he can't know how I feel. Shifting once again I tried thinking about my wife in an attempt to calm my heart and the blood it was pumping to various, currently unwanted, extremities; but I knew even she wasn't going to be enough.

Riddick

Between Vaako, shirtless and bed ruffled, and the demands of my animal I was almost at my limit. I had managed to stop myself about a foot away, but I could still smell the arousal rolling in waves off my little commander as I followed a drop of sweat as it worked its way down his body. My eyes jumped lower as it soaked into the hem of his pants, where I noticed he was nearly as bad off as I now was.

_He lusts for us too! He's ripe with it, wants to be taken. Step up and take what's ours._

I let out some strangled cross between a growl, moan, and wail, literally at war with my body. I can't fucking take him, cause he's not mine until he's no longer Hers. I tried to reason, both with myself and my animal.

_But if he gives himself to you…_

In the split second it took me to realize it was right, my animal had come up with a plan so tempting, we would surely have our prey within the next hour.

My face splitting with a feral, truly animalistic grin, I closed the final inches between us, stooped down, and hoisted Vaako over my shoulder before bolting for the door. Nearly purring at the surprised squeak he let out, I headed out the doorway towards his doom.

Vaako

I had about two seconds to become truly terrified by Riddick's expression before being unceremoniously scooped up and hoisted over his shoulder. Unable to stop a squeak at the sudden change of position, I tried to ignore the creeping blush that seemed to now be an ever present aspect of being near Riddick. I instead decided to focus on trying to free myself, wiggling around in hopes of loosening his grip. Squeaking once again as Riddick smacked my ass, I immediately stilled as he told me to stop struggling, moving his hand to my upper thigh to ensure his hold on me. I was painfully aware of its proximity to my still aching member and both wanted and feared it moving up another inch.

Unable to stop the shudder that ran the length of my body at the thought, I turned slowly in an attempt to see where we were going before giving up and slumping down over his shoulder with a sigh. Bristling a little at the laugh he uttered, and trying to ignore the jolt of heat the rumbling sensations added to my lower stomach, I smacked him on the back muttering at my situation.

"Don't worry Vaako, you'll understand soon enough…" he said, his voice heavy with the lust I was trying so hard to fight. With a squeeze of my thigh, he rounded a corner to my low moan and once again shuddering body.

**Cliff hanger! Now you'll have to come back :D**

**So, this was supposed to be like a five chapter thing and is now turning into what looks to be like eleven or twelve… oh well, now I can draw out the suspense longer, HA HA!**

**Thanks for reading, and a big thanks to my now 16 followers and 7 reviewers! I would love to hear from you all about Riddick's animal and the story in general as well as any suggestions. **

**TTFN**


	5. PLEASE HELP!

Hi everyone. so i realize that those of you who are following the story are probably ready to stone me for not updating for almost two months, which i'm very sorry for!

but you see, i have learned i kind of really suck at writing smut scenes (which occur in the chapter i've been working on) and am therefore stuck. thats why i am turning to you wonderful readers for help! if anyone is willing to sort of work as a beta/ co author(for which you will be very much credited) i would really appreciate it! please help me keep the story alive! :'(

if you would be willing to help me, send me a message or leave a comment saying so and i will message you.


End file.
